


That Certain Glow

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: If only we could see ourselves as others see us.





	That Certain Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Checkmated's 'scribbilicious' prompt: Slippery  


* * *

Hermione has been told, over and over again, that expectant mothers have 'that certain glow' about them. Frankly, she doesn’t see it. She sees bags under her eyes from a lack of sleep and suspects that the baby, like any other parasite, is sucking all the vitality from her.

Not that she minds, really. From the moment she learned she was pregnant, she would gladly have given everything she had to keep the precious fragile life within her safe.

She says that Ron is the one who is glowing, but then again, to her, he always had a vivid brilliance that was unique to him. And now, he seems like a young boy bouncing around on Christmas morning; his eyes filled with excitement, and his body crackling with energy. He’s always touching her; as though reassuring himself that it is not a dream.

 

What she doesn’t realize is that to him, she has never been more beautiful. He’s tried to tell her, but she doesn’t always hear him. So he shows her, paying homage to her with his body. He lavishes attention on her suddenly heavy breasts, now larger than even his large hands can span, and more sensitive than ever. He kisses her rounded belly, hoping to be rewarded with movement from child within. He gazes at her in awe and wonder as she moves above him, with the world’s strongest magic seeping through her pores, crackling in her hair, lighting a fire in her eyes. She’s beautiful and powerful and she’s radiant with life. And she’s all his.


End file.
